My Lullaby
by Forever and everxxx
Summary: At 9 years old, Sally Parker's parents died. She moved to America with her adoptive family and was accepted into GA. Can she use a lullaby to find out what happened to her parents, pass finals and stay alive at the same time? GG characters will come in!


A/N: Hi guys! First of all, thanks for showing an interest in this story. I know it's not very long, but stay with me!

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Gallagher Girls Series, everything is owned by Ally Carter!

**Chapter 1: **

**I Really Hate Spring Breaks, Period.**

I looked at him, and he looked at me. It was like a staring contest, who will blink first? The boy-next-door? Or the teenage genius? You see, my name is Sally Parker. The spring breaks with my adoptive parents and two adoptive sisters are never something that I look forward to. The little rainy town in Oregon was dull, wet, and full of over friendly people. Like the boy-next-door.

His name is Jeremy "call me JJ" Jones. I have known him since I moved here from England with my adoptive parents. I was 11 and he was in the 6th grade class with me. He was placed next to me in my French lesson. He hasn't stopped annoying me since then.

My parents died when I was 9 years old, almost ten. I have no clue as to what happened to them. I'm not sure I want to. I was adopted a few months later and my new family and I moved to the states. My new parents' names are Hannah and James. They had no clue about me, or I about them. For the whole of 6th grade, we played happy families. Two years later, the twins, Gabby and Chelsea, came along.

I may look it, with my pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes, but I am not exactly what you would call an average kid. When I was 3, I could solve science equations that the science teacher in the local high school probably couldn't solve now. When I was 5, I could speak 4 languages fluently, and was learning another 7 at the same time. By the time I was 9, I had done GCSE's and A-levels in geography, maths, English, German, French, Spanish, history and science.

When I moved to America, school was easy at 6th grade level, so when a letter came through the door inviting me to "The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women" in Virginia, what could my adoptive parents do but let me go? It was a free ticket to get me out of their hair. What more could they ask for?

However miraculous the opportunity seemed, it only seemed to make JJ more interested in me. Oh joy. Every break, he comes round to my house and asks me a fountain of questions. "How are you Sarah?", "What did you do at school this term Sarah?" "Would you like to come out with me and my mates tomorrow, Sarah?" This semester was no different. Surprise, surprise.

I knew from the second that I heard the footsteps down the drive that it was JJ. I also knew that I couldn't escape from my room at the front side of the house using any one of the things I have learnt in my school. Damn. When Hannah called me from downstairs, I just hoped I wouldn't say anything really stupid (or in a different language for that matter.). Rule number one for dealing with unwanted boys, never say too much.

I looked at him, he looked at me. Just get it over with already. "Hi, Sarah! How are you? How's school? What have you been up to lately?" JJ's string of questions were overwhelming, I went over the school's cover story in my mind. Willing myself not to say something that would give everything about me away.

"Hello, JJ. I'm good thank-you, how are you?" Rule number two, be vague.

"Well, um, ok thanks, better now that you're here! Do you wanna hang out sometime? Y'know, with me and some other guys from school. Or just me and you, if you'd like that better. I don't mind at all. I mean. You don't have to, but yeah… Um."

"Sorry JJ, I can't I'm afraid. I have lots of um, studying to do for school, I have some exams coming up for school, and you know how it is. I can't slack just because it's the holidays." Rule number three, lie.

"Oh, okay, maybe some other time then?" Gosh, this kid must be desperate!

"Yes, some other time." Next century, perhaps? Rule number four, get away, quickly. I walked over to the door and opened it for him. "I'll see you soon, JJ. Goodbye!"

JJ managed to squeeze in a last "See you soon!" before I shut the door and turned around. Hannah was watching from the door of the kitchen, a look of disapproval on her face. Ah, not good.

"Why did you do that? He seems nice enough, persistent, but nice." She just didn't get it, JJ was exactly the kind of person that I _don't _want to be anywhere near.

"Hannah, JJ is not the perfect kind of boy you see him as. He is the annoying clingy one that you don't want in your life!" I needed to get my point across, even if it did mean speaking like a normal seventeen year old girl. "I've known him since we first moved here, and he is still trying desperately to get a date with me. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"It tells me that you are being too stubborn, why don't you give him a chance? You don't ever get the chance to talk with the other boys and girls in this area, just talk to him."

"Basically, no. See you later, I'm going to study." Rules for dealing with unwanted boys seem to apply to snooping adults too.

Upstairs, I put my favourite cd and switched on my laptop. If I was going to make it through the holidays, I needed another Gallagher Girl to talk to. My best friend, Ashley, said that she would have her messenger on all the time if I needed someone to talk to. I logged into my messenger account, which showed that _"Embers" _(a.k.a Ashley) was online.

_Message from Blighty to Embers:_

Gosh, I'm bored already! I really hate the holidays.

_Message from Embers to Blighty:_

Trouble from JJ again? By golly! He_ is_ persistent!

_Message from Blighty to Embers:_

By golly? Seriously Ash, could you get more American?

_Message from Embers to Blighty: _

Could you get any more English? After all these years in the US, and you still have that cute British accent!

_Message from Blighty to Embers:_

I came on here for sympathy, NOT TEASING! Anyway, I'm English at heart . You know what they say, you can take the girl out of England, but you can't take England out of the girl.

_Message from Embers to Blighty:_

Cheesy much? Yum, I love cheese, especially the cheese the chef at GA makes!

_Message from Blighty to Embers:_

Are you hungry already? It's only 4 o'clock, shouldn't you be out doing some cool stuff rather than thinking about food? It WILL be your downfall!

_Message from Embers to Blighty:_

Fine then, I'll speak to you tomorrow if you're being like that! Lv you Blighty! Xxxx

_Message from Blighty to Embers:_

Speak soon! Lv you Embers! Xxxx

The conversations away from school between me and my friends are never as smooth as they are at school; we must be careful about what we say in case somebody looks into our conversations. My school would be the reason of this.

My school is The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. The people in Roseville, the nearby town, think it is just an expensive boarding school for snobs. Really, it is a school for all the clever girls in America (and one who lives in England) training them how to be spies.

My name is Sally Parker. My parents died when I was nine years old. They taught me so well, that I was smarter than your average Harvard student when I was only 7. I go to The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a school for spies. My mission. To find out what happened to my parents, pass the term finals, and most importantly, do not get killed in the process.

A/N: So you made it to the bottom, that's a good sign! Like it? Hate it? Review and tell me what you think! Be on the lookout for another chapter sometime soon! I'm on my holidays so I have nothing to do!

Mistakes? Something not quite right? Tell me! I have no pre-reader or beta, any offers would be considered!

Reviews mean more chapters and a happy author!


End file.
